


hold your hope to my arm

by likewinning



Series: little beasts [38]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You boys are having fun, I hope."</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold your hope to my arm

Bruce is in the middle of speaking with Harvey and Selina when he glances up to see Dick and Jason in a corner not too far away, making out like teenagers at a houseparty. "Excuse me a moment," he says to his guests, and he breezes through the crowd until he reaches Dick and Jason. Jason's hands are underneath the back of Dick's suit, and Dick's tongue is in his mouth, and they don't even notice him until he says, "You boys are having fun, I hope."

Dick pulls away first, at least _trying_ to look guilty. Jason makes no such effort. "Loads," Jason says. His mouth is bruised bright red, and he smells like the gin  & tonics they all knocked back before the evening started.

"I see," Bruce says. "Only," he says, "seeing as we have guests, I was hoping the two of you might find some other way of entertaining them besides putting on a show."

"Bruce," Dick says, looking affronted. "We're not _hookers_."

"Dummy," Jason says, reaching up to straighten Dick's tie. "He means _conversation_."

"Hookers do that, too," Dick mutters, but Bruce glares at both of them and Dick says, "Fine, whatever."

"There's a couple grams of coke in it for your troubles," Bruce says. Dick grins, and Jason rolls his eyes. "Okay," he says. " _Now_ I'm having flashbacks."

They behave for a while, though. A couple of hits in him, and Dick flutters around the room offering to refill people's glasses, asking women where they got their dresses, jokingly (to them) asking if the dress comes in his size, passing by Bruce every once in a while and winking as if to say _see? entertaining._

Jason is never _quite_ so friendly, even doped up on some of the best coke money can buy. Instead of working the room, he stays glued to Bruce, making rude comments to Harvey and staring a _bit_ too blatantly at Silver's tits. Bruce finally gives up and tells him he can go, if he wants, and Jason grins, leans up to plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek, and drags Dick upstairs with him.

 

*

 

The party's long over by the time Bruce finds them, more like stumbles upon them when he reaches his bedroom. Dick has Jason pinned to the bed, holding Jason's wrists above his head while he sucks on his tongue and grinds into him. Bruce just watches them for a while, sipping the rest of his scotch until Dick pulls back to lift his shirt off and sees him.

"Finally," Dick says. "We got so bored we watched _TV_."

"A crime, I'm sure," Bruce says. He steps forward, sets his glass on the nightstand and then gets on the bed behind Dick. He kisses the back of Dick's neck, then reaches for Dick's trousers and pops them open. "You didn't have to wait," Bruce murmurs.

"That's what _I_ said," Jason says, licking his lips as Bruce gets his hand around Dick's cock and starts to stroke. "I mean, did you see how much coke he had? Asshole probably could've gone three times with me and _then_ -" he breaks off when Dick whines, throws his head back against Bruce's shoulder.

"Fuck," Jason says. "Bruce, make him do that again."

Bruce chuckles. "I was thinking _you_ might instead, Jay," he says. He kisses Dick's throat, then reaches for Jason's hand and brings it up to Dick's hip. "Why don't you suck him off?" Bruce asks.

"Yeah," Dick says. He settles his hand over Jason's and Bruce's, looks at Jason and says, "Jay, please."

Jason nods, slips out from under Dick and says, "Yeah, okay."

He sits up and gets both hands on Dick's hips. Bruce lets go of Dick, and they both groan as Jason takes him in his mouth. " _Fuck_ ," Dick says, and Jason smirks around him, rolls his eyes up to look at him and catch Bruce's gaze. He looks absolutely filthy, precome on his lips as he takes Dick all the way in. Bruce sucks on Dick's neck, then moves up and bites Dick's earlobe.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" he asks Dick as Jason slides back up, swirling his tongue around the head. "Yes," Dick breathes out, tipping his head back again and catching Bruce's mouth with his. Bruce keeps his eyes open as he sucks on Dick's bottom lip, then pulls away when he sees Jason slip his hand into his pants.

"Don't you dare," Bruce tells him, and Dick giggles and says, "Bru-ce. Be nice."

"I'm _very_ nice," Bruce says. He kisses Dick's shoulders, then reaches around and squeezes his nipples, tweaking the pierced one just the right side of too hard. Then he reaches for Jason, brushes his hand through Jason's hair. "But Jason knows when he's done with you, I'm going to fuck him blind."

Jason shivers, and Dick must feel the vibration from it on his cock because he whines again, gets both hands on Jason's head and shoves Jason down on him.

"That," Dick pants out, "sounds like a really shitty assassin, if you ask me."

"Idiot," Bruce says fondly. He runs his fingers over Dick's mouth and Dick takes them in, gets them sloppy wet. Bruce lets him go, moves around the bed so that he's behind Jason. He pushes Jason's pants and briefs down and slides his spit-wet fingers over Jason's hole.

"Oh my god," Dick says, staring at him. He's still gripping Jason's hair, fucking his face, and as soon as Bruce slides two fingers into Jason and Jason moans for it, Dick loses it. "God, Bruce, _Jay_ ," Dick says, and he pushes Jason off of him and comes all over his mouth, his cheeks. He leans forward and licks Jason clean and Bruce does the same, and they meet somewhere in the middle to share his come between them.

"Bruce," Jason says, pushing back against him. Dick works open the buttons on Jason's shirt and Bruce helps him push it off. He reaches toward the nightstand for the lube, and when he turns back around Jason and Dick are kissing again, Dick cupping Jason's face while Jason grinds against Dick's thigh. Bruce watches them as he slicks himself up, and then he clears his throat and they both look at him.

"How do you want me?" Jason asks, but with the way he squeezes Dick's side as he says it, it seems he's asking Dick just as much as he's asking Bruce. Bruce meets Dick's gaze, and Dick looks back down at Jason and says, "You should ride him, Jay. Wanna - wanna see."

"Yeah," Jason says. "Yeah, okay."

Bruce sits back against the headboard, and Dick kisses Jason again before they move up the bed toward Bruce. He takes Bruce's cock in his hand and guides Jason onto him. Jason grips Bruce's shoulders, and Bruce groans as Jason sinks down onto him.

"Fuck," Dick says. Bruce feels Dick's gaze on him but he can't look away from Jason, the way his eyes roll back and his mouth opens as he takes Bruce all the way in.

"So pretty, Jay," Dick says. He kisses Jason's shoulder, slots his hands over the bruises Bruce left on Jason's hips. Jason tilts his head back so Dick can leave new marks over the ones from Bruce. He stays like that, completely full, until he meets Bruce's eyes and Dick says, "Move for us, Jay. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Jason says. His voice is like gravel, and he bites down on his lip and starts to move, slow little swivels of his hips, just finding a rhythm, teasing Bruce if the glint in his eye is anything to go by. Then Dick gets his hand around Jason's cock and says, "Jay," and Bruce says, "Fuck yourself," and Jason _whines_ and jolts forward, uses Bruce's shoulders as leverage to push himself up and then back down again.

Jason's pace turns crazy as Dick starts stroking him faster, his head thrown back against Dick's chest, eyes shut tight as he just uses Bruce's cock, fucking himself and fucking his cock into Dick's fist.

"God, Bruce," Dick says, looking over at him. Their hands meet on Jason's hips as they feel him get closer, feel him start to shake, and Bruce licks his lips and surges forward, kissing Jason and then Dick and then Jason again until Jason whimpers against him, breath coming through his nose in short little spurts and his nails digging like teeth into Bruce's skin. Dick takes his hand off Jason's cock, starts stroking his own instead and Bruce takes over for him, works Jason fast the way he likes it, squeezing the head.

"Bruce," Jason pants out, and then that's all he can take before he comes all over Bruce's hands, all over his belly, and Dick lets him go so that he can lean forward and kiss Bruce again. Then he looks behind them and says, "Dickie," and Dick helps him off of Bruce, sets Jason next to Bruce and gets between Bruce's legs. Dick leans down and sucks on Bruce's balls, swirls his tongue around them, and Bruce is ready to come from just that when Jason leans forward, wraps both hands around Bruce's cock and strokes him hard.

Bruce reaches for both of them, gets one hand in Jason's hair and the other in Dick's, and he can only just keep his eyes open when he comes from Dick's mouth and Jason's hands, splattering Jason's mouth, his chin, his neck. 

Dick tackles Jason back down to the bed. He grinds against Jason until he comes again, then licks Jason clean as Bruce watches them, exhausted. Dick looks back over at Bruce and he still looks out of it, eyes wide and his body jittery from too much coke. Bruce knows better than to bother asking if Dick wants to stay, just nods at him and Dick grins, kisses Jason again, then Bruce, and rolls off the bed.

Jason stays where he is for a minute, watching Dick go before he looks up at Bruce. "I swear he's not even human. I could do that much coke and I'd _still_ be exhausted just watching him."

"Mm," Bruce says. "That's all right." He runs his hand over Jason's side and Jason moves, crawling up the bed toward him. "I don't need _both_ of you doing coked-up handstands down the steps."

Jason laughs, bites down on Bruce's shoulder and then licks the bruise he left. "Why not?" he asks. "Those EMTs last time were _cute_." Bruce smacks his ass, and Jason climbs back into Bruce's lap. Bruce grips him tight and says, "We both need showers."

"Hm," Jason says. "Don't wanna move. Convince me."

Ten minutes later, Bruce carries him into the bathroom, nudges Jason face first into the shower tiles, drops to his knees and eats Jason out, tongues his ass until Jason can't seem to say anything but his name. Then he turns Jason around and blows him as the hot water beats down onto him. Jason's voice echoes around them, swearing and moaning as Bruce sucks him all the way down. He's still trembling when Bruce dries him off and carries him back to the bedroom, skin flushed pink from the hot water.

"We should have," Jason mumbles, settling back against his pillow, "a party like that every night."

"Hm," Bruce says, but he kind of thinks he agrees.

"Only," Jason says. "You can skip inviting all of those assholes. They're boring."

"Now, why did I know you'd say that?" Bruce teases, running his fingers absently down Jason's spine.

"Dunno," Jason says. "I mean, I'm usually so nice."

"Uh-huh," Bruce says. "Good night, Jason."

They manage to sleep until about five in the morning when Dick wakes them up by setting off the fire alarm. They throw away half a dozen burnt pancakes, banish Dick from the kitchen for the three hundreth time, and then Jason and Bruce spend half an hour making breakfast only to find Dick finally crashed out on the couch in the living room.

"Asshole," Jason mutters when they see him, but Bruce drags him back upstairs. With Dick unconscious for at least the next twelve hours, at least they can get some sleep.


End file.
